Did I ask for any of this?
by Cyrus2007
Summary: 6 years after the events of Final Fantasy X yet a boy has been pulled to Spira by the Fayth of Bahamut? Wasn't he meant to be gone? OCxRikku R&R please :D
1. The Beginning

**A/N** : Okay…Before I start this story off can I ask for no flames? I don't mind 'constructive criticism' as my English teachers calls it but apart from that it is all good. I am not a person who…excels at English to say the least but I will try to correct any mistakes that I make. Just a warning, I always overuse "…."

Apart from that I hope you enjoy the story.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sand…Sand could be seen for miles and miles in every direction, not a spot of water in sight. Zack pulled himself up from the ground so that he was on his knees. He shook his head, getting rid of most of the sand from his hair. Zack played with his fringe slowly before reaching his hand down, grabbing a handful of sand and letting it fall through his fingers.

'_So this is real. Thankfully I'm not stupid enough to pinch myself to see if it is a dream.'_

Zack looked around him before nodding to himself. There were small stone structures based around the desert along with strange looking creatures that seemed to be scattered away from one another, luckily he had not been noticed.

'_I never did like that stupid kid.'_

Zack bit his bottom lip softly before bringing his hands to his face.

'_I am going to take a guess that this is Bikanel Desert, before or after the raid on Home? Hell knows. Damn kid should __have gave me some more information'_

Zack bought himself to his feet, brushing himself down before looking down at himself. He still had his original clothes on there was something that weighed down from his waist attached to his belt.

_How did I get here anyway…?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Nooooooooo!!" Zack sat on the edge of his bed, his grip on the controller fading as he dropped it down onto the ground.

Seymour could be seen standing over 3 fallen characters which could recognized as Tidus, Auron and Lulu. The screen of the television quickly changed to the background of Zanarkand, 'Game Over' quickly appearing on the screen.

Seymour's sadistic laugh could be heard over the peaceful tune but Zack quickly made his way to the console, static quickly covering the screen as the console turned off.

He made his way back over to the bed and dropped down onto it, resting his head upon the pillow

'_I usually never have trouble with Seymour. I always the 2__nd__ last fight with him challenging but he never beats me like he did than. This is my 6__th__ time playing and…urgh. Forget about it. Damn bug eyed blue haired freak._

_If I was there I would kick you in the damn face.'_

Zack bought his hand up to brush his soft blonde hair, which partially covered his left eye. He tugged at his black and white shirt which had the words 'Avenged Sevenfold' written across it, along with a skull with bat wings. His jeans were a dark mix of blue and black and had small tears in them. He took a deep breath before moving to turn the Play station 2 back on.

He reached his hands down to pick up the rather sweaty controller. He grins to himself as he wipes his hands on his jeans (It is not my fault! Hands always sweat during games). He sighed loudly as the opening screen came up once again, Tidus brushing his hand on Yunas shoulder before moving to the top of this cliff like structure. '_Listen to my story'_

Zack growled lowly as he began bashing the X and start button. "Go away Tidus, I don't care if this is your last chance."

He chuckled quietly as he continued his dramatic little speech. As much as he loved the Final Fantasy series he always did find pleasure in mocking the games. Final Fantasy 10 had to be his favourite…The strange hairstyles of Wakka and Seymour, The unintelligent responses of Tidus and Kimahris damn horn.

Zack continued to bash on the triangular start button before jumping up from the bed once again. "I need fooood" He said loudly, grinning as he hopped excitedly out of the room, walking down the stairs, four steps at a time. He turned the corner quickly, rushing past the living room and straight into the kitchen.

Zack bought his hand quickly behind his head as he made an abrupt halt at the kitchen doorway, scratching the back of his head like Tidus always did at times of confusion and embarrassment.

Zacks mother could be seen, standing completely still as it looked like she was bringing a knife down upon some type of vegetable. Zack tilted his head as he walked slowly beside his mother, raising an eyebrow as he tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hey mom? Hello? Earth calling mom'

He sighed quietly, jumping back against the kitchen banister as his eyes landed upon a small child, standing still in the middle of the kitchen, covered by a small purple cloak. Zack scratched the back of his head once again before shaking his hair slowly.

A small giggle could be heard from the boy as he stared up.

"I thought you would be a little bit bigger"

"Erm…Do I know you?" Zack managed to whisper out, gaining his composure.

"I would be pretty surprised if you didn't Zach, some call me Bahamut."

Zack chuckled loudly before turning to face his mother again, who was still frozen still.

"You have been chosen to get rid of that which is evil." The fayth patiently waited, tapping his foot, somehow not making a sound.

"I did always want to get rid of my maths teach….

Zack stepped away from the banister, holding his forehead in agony. Zack opened his eyes widely before rapidly falling to the ground. He turned his head to look at the Fayth, with each blink the child moved closer and closer until he was mere inches away.

"You have been chosen…Embrace your fate."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author: Okay…Not a very good start I know but I will try to improve it. I have the whole story written out, badly, on my computer and I have to read through it and correct all the mistakes sooo

Zack: Not a very good start? It was awful!

Author: Do you want to be eaten by a couple of fiends?

Zack: You wouldn't eat me…

Anyway…Rate and Review please :D


	2. Which way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was going to post like 4 more chapters because I already have this written out but I had a great idea…Well, it sounded great to me so I have decided to rewrite it. You want to know what the idea is? Maybe later on. Thanks to my first and only reviewer, Moonshines Guide, hopefully the first of many. I also recommend reading her story A Summoner's Plight.

Zack: Stop talking and get on with it

-Zack can be seen running away from Ruby weapon-

Disclaimer: I own Zack, my own character but don't own anything Final Fantasy related. Wish I could own Ruby Weapon though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lost Book**_

_**Of Spira**_

_** When water fails, a monster from another element shall raise **_

_** To be challenged by 3 fallen from another world. Fire shall**_

_** raise to test the warriors, followed by ice and than finally**_

_** lightning. Once all elements are conquered shall Spira**_

_** finally achieve peace.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack sighed loudly as his eyes slowly began to scan his surroundings. Stone ruins, sand, fiends, sand, odd looking posts and yet again, more sand. Zack moved down to grab the heavy object hanging from his waist, wrapping his fingers around a soft feeling handle. He pulled the object quickly, holding it with both hands; it was much lighter than he initially thought.

Zack's vision was briefly blurred. He attempted to squint his eyes to adjust to the sunlight before he could truly see the object. The sword was roughly four foot long and seemed to have a double blade (Almost like Kadaj's Souba in Advent Children) but there was also an attachment which could split the apparent double blade into two separate blades.

The first blade contained a criss-cross pattern going down the rim, a mix of black and dark red fusing down the blade. The second blade however was completely the opposite, a mix of white and light blue instead of the dark colours shown by the first blade. When both swords were bought together they seemed to cancel each other out.

Zack pushed the swords into one another before placing it back into its sheath.

_Tidus started out at the Oasis but…I don't see any water around here and don't even know if this is before or after their encounter __at Bevelle. If I was more of a nerd than I already am I might be able to read these Al Bhed sign posts but I only know curse words._

Zack laughed to himself as that thought, quickly gaining the attention of a nearby fiend. The Sand Wolf quickly ran along the sand, jumping to leap at the unaware victim.

Zack quickly drew his double bladed sword, turning quickly to swipe viciously at the fiend, his sword tabbing into the front of the sand wolf. The fiend fell and suddenly burst into pyreflies. Zack put 'Azazel and Sariel' back into the sheath.

_No Gil…I always wondered how fiends dropped gil. Did they store it in their teeth or what?_

Azazal and Sariel, the names of a devil and an angel. Zack decided that the names suited the opposite swords perfectly.

Zack than began to make his way north…or south, his sense of direction was absolutely awful but he decided that following the signposts would be the best way to go.

It had felt like hours before Zack finally reached a tent like shape among the sand, a cloth held on two stone objects. Fighting fiend after fiend had not helped, leaving him rather tired but only with a bruise here and there. Zack dropped himself down onto the sand, his breathing rate slowly dropping as he rested under the peaceful shade. He moved to lay down on the ground, groaning loudly

"Mhmp Ouch!"

Zack rubbed the back of his head softly before he turned his attention to a wooden box with golden carvings, half buried underneath the sand. He undid the latch with his right hand, the top of the chest almost springing upon. He leaned up, picking up a pouch with contained gold coins, referred to as gil. He attached the pouch to his belt, also picking up a small vial which contained a blue liquid.

_I guess this is a potion or something…_

Zack roughly shoved the vial into one of his pockets before getting up. He laughed to himself once again as he remembered the scene where Kimarhi attempted to climb up a very steep hill of sand. Zack drew his double bladed sword and separated them into two swords before he decided to journey again…He desperately needed water.

He made his way from under the 'tent' and began to journey again. He ran quickly to a small hill and climbed over it. Zack did not want to make contact with any fiends that were unnecessary. There it was. A big dome shape that reflected the light from the sun which made it seem to gleam beautifully. This is not the Home he recognized from the game.

A smirk was curving upon Zack's lips as he rapidly began to make his way towards this mystical looking dome. He sheathed his sword as he saw no potential danger and raised an eyebrow as he finally made his way to the apparent 'front door' of Home. He put his hands on his hips in a feminine way and stared at the door. His eyes landed on a small panel to the side with a retina scan. He sighed loudly as he brushed a hand through his hair.

_What am I going to do now?_

???: Fru yna oui? (Who are you?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Well, the second part to this story is finally here. If you can make sense of that first little book that I added than please review and take a guess ;)

Wait..Hold on just one minute.

I WANT HIS HEAD ON A POLE RUBY! GET HIM!

Sorry. Anyway, Rate and Review :D


	3. Revolutions

**A/N**: Could you figure out that the little paragraph from the book meant? I hope not :P, Will come clear in a few chapters. I will also be adding 2 more characters sooo. I have 2 characters in mind but if you are reading this than feel welcome to suggest a character of your own.

Disclaimer : Square Enix owns everything. They own my mind, my keyboard, my dog and Final Fantasy. Happy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Urgh…Not Al Bhed. Why does that voice sound so familiar? Oui means you…Screw it._

Zack moved to turn around, his hand hovering slightly over the handle of his sword, twisting on his right heel. His eyes widened as he saw the owner of the voice.

The blonde haired woman stood at roughly 5'4 and had long blonde hair which was weaved into braids. She wore a blue headband which flattened her fringe, forcing it over her right eye. She was also wearing long white sleeves which ran all the way up her arms which than joined up to a yellow bikini top. Her scarf, which was a mixture of red and yellow, swayed from side to side over her green shorts, which stopped at little over a quarter of her leg. (Costume from X-2, not the best description.)

A wide smirk covered Zack's lips, he wanted to run up to her and swing her around his shoulders, one of his favourite characters.

"Fru yna oui?" She repeated once again, her patience obviously wearing thin.

_I can't believe it's her. God…I sound like a little fangirl. Quick, say something anything!_

"Erm, in Engli…Spiran?" Zack coughed, hoping that she didn't notice his mistake.

She shook her head briefly, bringing her hands up to play with her scarf, her eyes staying focused on his face

"Who are you?"

_**What is he wearing? He doesn't look like he is from around here**_ _**(Bold Italic her thought)**_

Zack blushed nervously before letting out a quiet laugh. _How did I not know what that meant?_

"My names Zack. Whats yours?" He shook his head before staring into her eyes. _So they do have that green swirl in their eyes. Looks nice. If I said I knew her name that would freak her out, will just play along._

She giggled as she noticed his cheeks glow a light shade of red, hopping up and down excitedly.

"My names Rikku, nice to meet ya! Where you from? You don't look like you're from around her." She took a deep breath before signaling towards his clothing.

His eyes widened as he bought his hand up to scratch at the back of his head, a bad habit but one he was used to._ Zanarkand? No... Luca? I'll just go with what Tidus said._

"I don't quite know." Zack managed to say rather quietly. "I got to close to Sin and the toxin…"

He tilted his head sideways as he watched Rikku burst out into giggles. She stopped before smiling at him, holding her hands on her hips.

"You slip and fall? Sin has been gone for more than 5 years, defeated by Yuna and her 6 guardians, including the one and only Rikku!" She said, continuing to jump up and down.

_What is she talking about? I think she is the one who hit her head. Why the hell did that faith bring me here than? To play babysitter to a rather hyper Rikku?_

Zack bit down harshly onto his bottom lip before pacing up and down, getting a strange look from Rikku. "Sin is dead?" Zack thought for a moment before sighing in defeat "What evil was I bought here for than?" He muttered under his breath before turning back to Rikku.

"Can we get into Home than? Am really thirsty…" He grinned as she made her way to the control panel, quickly following her. "So does that scan make it so only Al Bhed can get in?"

"Well yeah, especially since the Guados attacked years ago. The Al Bhed became even more paranoid." Rikku leaned down to face the span, pressing a mixture of buttons before the doors began to creak open, sunlight breaching into the dome. Buildings, People. So crowded.

"Come on, follow me. Trust me when I say you do not want to get lost in here."

Zack groaned as he moved to grab a hold of Rikku's hand, following her through the crowds and crowds of people. _Home? More like a marketplace. I should of tried to learn Al Bhed._ He twisted and turned as he followed Rikku, finally stopping at a small building.

Everything had stopped. Everyone in the crowd was standing still and there was no response from Rikku as Zack tried to pull her hand.

There he was, the faith of Bahamut standing a few feet away. Zack turned to growl at him. _If Sin is dead why the hell did you bring me here?_

"Hello Zack." The child let out a giggle before crossing his arms.

"Sin is dead. Why have you bought me here?" Zack decided not to mock him. He wanted information.

"You have been bought to the Spira to stop an oncoming evil. There are two others from other worlds, scattered. You must find them. You were placed in Bikanel. The two others are in Bevelle and Besaid. Sacrifices will be made, blood will be spilt and lives will be lost. This all depends on you. Sin was summoned by Yu Yevon in an attempt to protect Zanarkand. Yu Yevon made a link between Aeons and dark magic. Sin was of water. What of Fire, Lightning and Ice?"

The faith than vanished, movement returning to the people surrounding him, he yelled in surprise as he felt Rikku's hand tug him back into reality, forcing him towards the small building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : I didn't want to write a story about a character helping Yuna blah blah, copying all of the quotes from the game. I wanted an original story soooo.

Anyway, Hope your enjoying it so far. Make suggestions for characters! Or I will have to add my own boring ones like Zack.

Zack: Oi!

GET HIM RUBY WEAPON!

Don't be surprised if it takes me longer to update. I am replaying FFX and FFX-2 (Despite how girly it is) to get any ideas and make sure I don't make any mistakes based on some of the storyline.


	4. No more sand for me!

**A/N: **Okay. Has been about 5 days since the last update but have been busy, am currently doing a mix of watching FMA and doing coursework so I thought I would start the next chapter of this. I finished my save of FFX and am halfway through FFX-2 (for my 2nd-3rd time) and I know they didn't rebuild home but after all the talk of Rin and such making a fund to rebuild I thought I would add it in ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell was he talking about? Sin was Yu Yevons armour. Sin is of water? What about fire, lighting and ice? Does that mean that there __are 3 more creatures that were summoned by Yu Yevon? What if--_

"Are you okay?" Rikku flashed a smile, her hand moving to slowly caress Zack's shoulder.

He thought for a moment before twisting around in his chair, trying to get a good look of his surroundings, a simple bar. Wooden stools, flimsy table, drunken idiots and plain wooden stripped walls. The bar looked like it had been ripped out from the American west times and bought to Spira like he was.

_Home was pretty advanced too. Damn…_

He sighed to himself, twisting once again to face Rikku. "I…I have to go to Besaid. Something is going to happen and I have to find two people."

_How the hell am I going to find two people out of the possible millions that live around Spira?__ I have this strange feeling like I am being pulled in a direction._

She jumped out of her chair excitedly, receiving some strange looks from the other customers. She spread a few gold coins out on the bar top before quickly turning to wrap her arm around his, intertwining their arms in an almost posh manner. "Lets go then!" she shrieked loudly. "It has been awhile since I last saw Wakka and Lulu!" He groaned as he felt himself being dragged out from the bar, following slowly behind her.

_She is way too active for me but I do love those Al Bhed eyes. The twirls are almost hypnotizing._

"Sorry to interrupt you but…how do we intend on getting to Besaid? There is no fucking way that I am going through that desert again. I hate sand!" He shouted loudly, almost whining like a child. It was true though. He absolutely hated sand, how it got stuck in between both toes and fingers annoyed the hell out of him.

She just grinned at him, putting her index finger on the bottom of her chin innocently. She faced the machina console, opening the doors of the large dome. She brushed her braids of hair from her face before pointing up to the sky.

There it was. Almost like a large red behemoth that roamed that sky. Two metal spinning blades extended from the front of the ship while two similar wings extended from the side. There was only one way to actually describe the airship. Amazing. He had never been on an airship before, let alone one that no one else from his world would be able to venture on. His eyes stayed focused on the black imprint on the front of the airship, a yellow flaming bird.

"That…is…"

"Beautiful? Stunning? Like one of the travellers of the ship!" She exclaimed gently, pointing to herself.

Zack opened his mouth to speak but had to regain his composure as gusts of sand blew in every direction, the airship finally dropping from the sky, landing gracefully like a feline.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is amazing." The boy said, pressing both of his hands softly against one of the window panes of the airship. Clouds and birds rushed past as 'The Celsius' charged through the sky smoothly, hardly making a sound.

He rubbed his hand delicately against the gold lining of the airships walls. He had thought that the ship had looked beautiful from the outside but he was more focused on the machina. He was slightly obsessed with machinery when he was on the real world but to him machina seemed so more advanced.

He mumbled to himself as he felt a pair of hands cover both of his eyes, a small figure jumping onto his back.

"Guess who!?"

"Someone who weighs a lot." He grinned to himself as he felt a hand smack roughly against his shoulder.

"That's not nice!" She shouted, forcing him to partially cover his ears.

"Come on Rikku, you are actually pretty light." He rolled his eyes as he felt the hands move to wrap around his waist, being embrace in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" He groaned, pretending to dislike the hug. He actually enjoyed being slightly close to Rikku.

He hesitated before moving to separate Rikku's hands. He moved closer to the window, continuing to stare aimlessly out into the sky, bringing his hands up to play softly with his own fringe. He was maybe a bit too narcissistic when it came to his hair. He hated having anyone else touch it. He turned his head briefly to stare at Rikku.

"How long before we get to Besaid?"

"5 minutes, maybe even a bit earlier. Why are we going there again?"

"I have to find someone."

He turned again to gaze out of the window. He always tended to get lost within his own thoughts but it was even worse now.

_Why the hell am I here? Will I return back to my own world? How am I meant to find __the two others from my world? I am going to kill that kid when I get my hands on him._

"There it is! You can see it!" She hopped up and down, a classical Rikku trait which was easy to get used to. She gripped onto her multicoloured scarf before point out of the window to a small remote island.As the airship got closer and closer to the island, the details of Besaid became much clearer to Zack.

Beautiful beaches, endless forests which covered most of the island and than he saw it. Besaid village was not the most amazing sight, a few tents covering the small piece of land. The only building of real interest was the Temple but that was not a very exciting place, especially since it reminded him of religion. Zack was not exactly a holy person. However it felt more welcoming than the endless desert of Bikanel. Maybe he will be able to find some answers here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I took the advice from two of the reviewers and hopefully it paid off:D**

**I am still looking for two OC characters for the other two 'heroes' of my story and with that I need some description of your character. I would accept Cressida Moonshine if you give me some more details(Or I will reread the first chapter of your story, wouldn't mind that :D )**

**I'm off to feed Ruby Weapon. Oh yeah. I OWN NOTHING!**


	5. Words of wisdom

**A/N: Thanks**** reviewers and viewers alike :D I know it might be a bit lazy to ask for other peoples OC but fine, I will add another male. I find it interesting reading through the bio's of other characters instead of my own though. So many things to do! Coursework, FF12/FFX-2, Both my stories, my drumming practice. May not seem a lot but…**

**I will edit each chapter when I get to chapter 10 to make sure it is as good as it can be.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Too much light…_

"_Close the damn curtains…"_ A soft voiced whispered.

She opened her eyes only to be blinded by the high sun. She bought her hand to brush her bright red hair gently. Her name was Cressida, another person that was not of this world. She reached out to grasp onto her long wooden staff, which had strange rune engravings down the side. She prodded the staff into the ground, pulling herself up to her feet. She stood roughly at 5'10, her large trench coat dropped down to the top of her boots which were covered partially by her light blue capris.

She bent down onto one knee, grabbing onto a strap which was connected to a small messenger bag, swinging it softly around her chest so it dropped down to her side. She checked through to make sure she had all of her possessions before trying to take note of her surroundings.

Nothing but forest land could be seen from a distance, leaves dropping peacefully from the near trees. The soft sound of a small nearby waterfall could be heard while birds filled most of the sky. The scene would have been completely serene and peaceful if she was not racked with confusion.

_Where am I? I was on my way the Raithwells Tomb when…That boy._

Her thoughts were disrupted as the ground shook slightly, birds erupting from the nearby trees, retreating to the sky.

_Meet with the two other prophets, extinguish fire, eliminate lighting and __terminate ice. Only than can you return from whence you came. What the hell does that mean?_

She squinted her eyes, her pupils still dilating briefly from the quick change of darkness to light. She smiled to herself as she spotted a small brown footpath, mostly covered by leaves and plants. She kept her eyes focused on the barely visible path, the direction becoming much clearer as the amount of trees began to thin and the path became wider. She stopped as she reached an archway which was joined by two white walls.

The small village mostly consisted of a few tents, only a couple of people roaming from tent to tent, only stopping to socialize with one another. The most noticeable building was the huge temple that resided at the back of the village, pillars and stairs leading to the double door entrance. Her green eyes glimmered, maybe due to the strength of the sunlight or maybe the happiness that she had actually found people. She groaned in discomfort, swiping her hand in annoyance at the two braids of hair which dropped by the side of her face.

_Where am I? How did I get here anyway__…?_

---------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cressida giggled softly as she watched Belias smash his fist down onto a two headed behemoth, the fiend quickly falling to the ground. Her target was the Tomb of Raithwell but she did enjoy taking out the nearby fiends in the process and by take out of course she meant have fun watching her Espers easily disperse of every creature in sight. She sighed as she stood before the steps of the tomb. She dismissed Belias and returned the glyph to her messenger bag.

"I've been expecting you."

A boy revealed himself from behind a stone pillar, a purple hood hiding his face from view.

"You have been selected, like two others to rid my world of evil. Meet with the other two prophets, extinguish fire, eliminate lighting and terminate ice."

She slowly began to move her hand towards her bag, attempting to grab at one of the glyphs. "What are you talking--"The boy was gone from view and she stumbled forward, holding her forehead in pain. She dropped down to her knees and stared at her hands, small drops of blood beginning to drip from her eyebrow to her hands. She managed to grasp one of her glyphs randomly before finally losing consciousness. She was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wolf like fiend crept through the bushes and trees, hardly making a sound as its paws made contact with the soft ground. The fiend got closer and closer to the obviously distracted human. The fiend sized up its prey before finally leaping from the small patch of darkness within the near forest.

-Crash-

Cressida was one again torn away from her train of thought, twisting on the heel of her foot to strike the fiend with her staff, launching the fiend onto the floor. Pyreflies burst from the fiend's corpse. She could hear a couple of laughs from the back of her mind, probably from Adrammelech and Exodus, two of her espers.

She placed her staff by her side before quickly deciding that it would be safer within the walls of this small village. Upon hearing the creeping of more fiends from the darkness, she hurried under the archway. She took a deep breath before approaching a middle aged woman, maybe 10 or 20 years older than she was.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" She managed to stutter out, holding her bag close to her waist.

"Besaid Island, the place where Lady Yuna began her pilgrimage." Cressida pondered to herself, trying to ignore most of the whispering espers, they sounded almost as confused as she was.

"Besaid? Where on Ivalice is that." She managed to say in a calm voice, her bottom lip quivering in annoyance. Maybe not annoyance. It felt more like anger.

"Ivalice? This is Spira." Cressida stuttered a bit before striking her staff to the ground, turning her back to try process all of this.

'_Spira? Besaid. Did that kid take me to another world?'_

'Maybe, but he did smack you on the head.' Ultima replied smugly.

_Don't make me come up there Ultima!_

She thought back angrily, moving to sit with her back against one of the smallest tents. She pulled out a small book from within her bag and began to read through it briefly, bringing her hand up to rub the left side of her forehead. She could feel a small cut, almost like an engraving where she had been hit.

Gusts of wind blew from above, forcing the few surrounding trees to blow outwards. She tilted her head backwards, her eyes meeting red metal as the airship slowly began to descend from the air to the ground. The airship was truly magnificent but she was used to the sight of airships as they were pretty common in Ivalice but this airship seemed like one of a kind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N :**** Thank you Moonshine for letting me use your character and for everyone that has reviewed. I will be working on the next two chapters of my other story and than will return to update this. Rate and Review please :D**


End file.
